


Bus Times

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Motion Sickness, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex feels very car sick but luckily he has the best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Times

Alex couldn’t sleep, he was being kept awake by an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Alex used to suffer with motion sickness when he was younger but it hadn’t bothered him in years, he’d almost forgotten about it until then. They’d been forced to take a detour on their way to Austin and the new route seemed to be made of twisting roads that made Alex feel sick. Giving up on sleep Alex sat up and took out his phone, thinking he could distract himself from the discomfort but even staring at his phone screen was making his head swim.  
He groaned as they turned another sharp corner than made his stomach jerk painfully. Whimpering slightly at the pain Alex closed his eyes and waited for it to pass.  
“Alex?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you okay?”  
The curtain beside him was pushed back to reveal a bed headed Jack looking worried.  
“I kinda feel sick”  
“What kind of sick?” Jack asked, moving to sit beside Alex.  
“Car sick, it’s like the crazy corners it’s making me feel nauseous” he said.  
“Are you going to throw up?” Jack asked.  
Alex shrugged and wrapped his arms around his stomach, in an attempt to ease the pain.  
“Come into the front lounge, I’ll get you something to drink. Maybe that’ll help”  
Alex nodded and let Jack help him out of his bunk and onto one of the couches. It was quiet late so the only other person awake was the bus driver, Alex couldn’t help wondering what Jack’s reason for being awake could be.  
“Here” Jack gave Alex a bottle of water from the fridge which the boy began to sip slowly.  
“I thought you only got car sick when you were little” Jack said.  
“I did, I haven’t felt this bad in ages” Alex replied, leaning back against the couch.  
“We can probably get some medicine when we next stop”  
“I think I’ll be okay when we get off this name ro...” Alex doesn’t finish as he begins to gag. Jack quickly places a bucket in front of him just in time for Alex to be sick.  
Jack did the only thing he can think of and went to wake Rian, he was always the more responsible of the band and might know what to do.  
Alex looked up from being sick a second time to see Jack and Rian stood in front of him.  
“I told the driver to stop for a minute, let’s get you some fresh air”  
Alex didn’t question him and just let his friends take him outside. The cold air felt good on his skin and his head finally stopped spinning.  
“Thanks guys”  
“How are you feeling?” Rian asked.  
“Okay I guess, I don’t really want to repeat that experience though”  
“I think we’re nearly there so you should be okay, do you think you’re good to get on the bus?”  
Alex took one last deep breath of fresh air and stepped back onto the bus that now smelt heavily of air fresher. Jack was standing next to one of the couches holding all of Alex’s bedding and some of his own.  
“I thought it might be better if we stayed out here” Jack said.  
“Thanks Jack”  
Jack smiled and happily made up beds for them both on the larger of the two couches.  
“Think you’ll be alright Alex?” Rain asked.  
“Yeah think so” he replied, throwing up at helped with the uneasy feeling but he still didn’t feel that great.  
“I just want to sleep till it’s over now”  
Rian nodded and went back to his own bunk, saying to wake him if anything else happened.  
“Want to watch a movie?” Jack asked.  
“Okay”  
Alex didn’t really feel like sitting and watching moving things on a screen but it might help him fall asleep, so he let Jack pick and movie as he got into their make shift bed. Soon the familiar Marvel theme filled the lounge, Jack had closed the door between them and the bunks as to try and not wake anyone.  
“The Avengers? Is it just so you can stare at the Black Widow’s ass?” Alex asked, pulling his Batman blanket up around him.  
“Maybe...”  
Alex chuckled before he was cut off by a yawn, the whole being sick thing had made him so tired.  
Jack smiled as Alex rubbed his eyes, shuffling him and his Adventure Time blanket over to Alex. He wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders and let Alex lean his head against his shoulder.  
Alex whimpered quietly and tucked his legs up against his aching stomach.  
“Shh, you’ll be okay”  
“Hurts”  
“I know” Jack said, putting his hand on Alex’s side and starting to trace his fingers over Alex’s stomach in an attempt to help him sleep.  
“Go to sleep, hopefully you’ll feel better when you wake up”  
Alex nodded sleepily and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly with his head resting on Jack’s shoulder and the younger’s body pressed against his. 

When Alex woke up he did not feel better, in fact he’d probably say he felt worse. His head was spinning, his stomach was causing him so much pain and everything just felt too hot.  
“Jack?” he mumbled, opening his eyes to see the boy asleep beside him.  
“Jack” he said again, nudging his shoulder to try and wake him.  
“Ugh, Alex?”  
Alex just groaned in reply, pressing his hands to his face to try and stop everything from spinning.  
“Alex, what’s wrong?”  
“Hurts”  
“What hurts?” Jack asked, he didn’t know what to do. Alex was in obvious pain and he no idea to make it better.  
“Everything”  
“I’m going to get Rian, okay?”  
Alex nodded weakly and pulled his legs up to his stomach, anything to try and ease the pain and sick feeling.  
“Alex, can you tell me what’s wrong?”  
Alex can hear Rian talking to him but he doesn’t answer for fear of being sick again.  
“Are you going to throw up again?”  
Alex nodded just in time for Rian to place a clean bucket in front of him. Jack was beside Alex as he threw up again, rubbing his friends back to try and comfort him. He hated seeing any of his friends unwell.  
After Alex had finished being sick for a third time he did feel somewhat better though he just felt kinda icky.  
“Feeling better?” Rian asked.  
“A bit, I don’t why I felt so bad”  
“We hit a really bad bit, even I was woken up from going round all the sharp corners”  
“Oh”  
“Can I get you anything?” Rian asked.  
Rian couldn’t lie he was worried, Alex looked more like he had the flu than car sick. Cold sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and his face drained of all colour.  
“Something to make my head stop spinning?”  
Unlike Alex, Rian had never actually suffered from motion sickness but his brother had and he always had one particular trick that would help.  
“Jack, can you grab me Alex’s phone and his headphones?”  
Jack just raised an eyebrow at Rian’s request.  
“I remembered something my brother used to do when he felt sick, go on”  
Jack came back a moment later with Alex’s phone and tangled white headphones in his hands.  
“It’ll help promise”  
Alex didn’t know how though he did as he was told and put the headphones in his ears and pressed play on his favourite playlist. The music covered up the sound of the engine and everything around him, it made him forget he was even moving at all.  
“Better?” Rian asked.  
Alex nodded, having to read his lips to understand what he said.  
“Good because I’m tired” Jack said, as he got back under his blankets beside Alex.  
Rian thought to going back to his own bunk but Alex patted the stop beside him.  
“Well it’s not like I’m getting anymore sleep anyway, not thanks to you” Rian teased.  
“You’re the best friends” Alex mumbled, resting his head back on Jack’s shoulder.  
“We’re your only friends” Jack replied, putting his arm back around Alex’s waist.  
“Love you too” Rian laughed as Alex pulled his legs up so they were lying across Rian’s lap.  
That’s how they all fell asleep, in some weird All Time Low sandwich with a sick Alex in the middle. Expect he wasn’t feeling quite as sick anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,   
> This was a prompt fill for the lovely Kaeylei who wanted a car sick Alex and a caring Jack or Rian. I kind of did both and it turned into more of a friend than relationship fic so I hope that's okay! :)


End file.
